


Bottle up your Love-Filled tears

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Bingo Fills 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Fluff, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: He breathed so much more easily now, so much more freely knowing he could just come here, in Stephen's house like it were his, wandering down the hallways - with caution still, he didn't want a repeat of the last time he opened a door and found himself on another continent, no thanks - and eventually finding the master of the house.Ironstrange Bingo Fill O2: Crying





	Bottle up your Love-Filled tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Bottle up your love-filled tears 装进你的爱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613230) by [CloudyclaraQAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyclaraQAQ/pseuds/CloudyclaraQAQ)



> And another fill! Hope you like it!
> 
> As always a big thank you to SerenaLunera for beta-ing and giving me the key lines of dialogues I needed to build on ;-)

Tony didn't stop to think of the why or even how his feet had carried him all the way from the SI warehouse to the Sanctum without his conscious input. He just sighed happily as he let himself in. They were past knocking, had been for a while - not like Stephen portalling his way into the penthouse had ever entailed any kind of knocking save for the air Tony, human as he was, tried to fill his lungs with. Another reason for Tony to let his smile eat just a little more of his face. He already felt better just passing the threshold of the building than he had all day.

Figures he'd be in his element around someone as secretive and overall complicated as Stephen. Except he wasn't, complicated that is, not to Tony, not really. He recognized too many of his own defense mechanisms in the way Stephen acted to be puzzled, or worse, like everyone else seemed to be around the man.

Same as it appeared that they were the only ones who thought _douchebag_ was an acceptable pet name. Because it was, or at least it had come to be over the few months they'd had to get to know each other after Thanos fell, after everything tried to go back to normal.

They'd gravitated around each other for a few long weeks before they gave in and stopped pretending they didn't need to be in each other's lives. There was just no point when all they got for denying it were knowing looks and smirks. Even Peter had snorted when Tony had tried to say that he was fine as they were, who was he kidding. Himself, apparently.

And he breathed so much more easily now, so much more freely knowing he could just come here, in Stephen's house like it were his, wandering down the hallways - with caution still, he didn't want a repeat of the last time he opened a door and found himself on another continent, no thanks - and eventually finding the master of the house.

Maybe he was meditating above the ground in a monastery-like room on the second floor. Maybe he was reading with his long, elegant legs crossed as he sat back in a comfortable, if beaten-looking armchair in the large library, his brow furrowed in a breathtaking show of concentration. Maybe he was working in his office, the walls housing more shelves than they should, the shelves housing more books and artefacts than they looked capable of, the fireplace always bearing a burning log and casting a warm light which, combined with the colored rays filtering through the stained-glass windows gave the room a warmer, more inviting atmosphere than could be found in the whole of the house.

That's where Tony found him after a while of searching around. He stopped at the door, his feet glued to the hardwood flooring as his eyes zeroed in on the sight Stephen made. He was sitting at his desk, the high back of his chair cradling his hunching shoulders, his hair coming down in flying strands as he glared at the papers scattered over the mahogany top of his desk.  Tony blinked, Stephen hadn't noticed him yet and he wanted to enjoy the opportunity to appreciate just how beautiful the man was. Just another minute or so, he told himself.

His hands were skittering across what looked like complicated runes, passing from one page to the other, sliding them atop one another each time he was finished only to come back to them with his frown deepening. His bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, making it glisten in the low light and Tony couldn't take it anymore.

He cleared his throat gently and took a step further into the room. As much as he'd tried, the movement or the sound still made Stephen jump a little and his glare transferred from his papers to Tony's face before fading rapidly - just long enough for him to wrap his head around the fact that he hadn't heard Tony coming.

“You been there a long time?” he asked after a while, smiling softly.

Tony shook his head lazily, taking another step towards Stephen and closing the door without letting go of the man's eyes.

“You ok?” Stephen frowned again.

Tony smiled, nodded, whispered, “You look good behind that desk.”

Stephen's eyes widened a little, his pale cheeks taking on a faint, barely there blush and his need to look away was almost tangible but he didn't.

“Thank you.”

“You’d look even better on top of it.” Tony let his mouth go, no shame managing to make its way into his mind nor his voice. Not when Stephen's blush just brightened, his teeth reflexively going back to pulling at his bottom lip.

“I'd say you're ridiculously offensive if I wasn't so aroused already,” Stephen started, his matter-of-fact words only contradicted by the sound of his voice several tones lower than usual, “What are you waiting for?”

Tony wasn't one to ignore such a blatant challenge but he stayed put, “Wanna put this away first?” he winked.

“Oh, yes, I should.” Stephen shook his head at himself, his composure taking a toll when he scrambled and stumbled a little putting his papers in piles and off the desk back on the shelves right behind it.

He turned back to face Tony and startled again, not having seen him coming closer and closer until he stood just a foot from him.

“Hi there,” Tony smiled softly, his whole body felt hot with the need to touch the other man, ravish him till red became the natural dye of his cheeks.

“Hi,” Stephen croaked as he backed up and his legs met the desk, giving Tony the perfect opportunity to finally take that last step and bring them flush together.

“Seeing you working like this,” Tony rasped in Stephen's ear, the man’s soft hair tickling his nose, “It does _things_ to me.”

Both Stephen’s hands clasped around Tony's hips a bit brusquely, one of them stayed, drawing circles over the fabric of his dress shirt, the other skimmed up to the back of his head, cradling it shakily, threading his fingers in his hair.

“It does?” Stephen kissed Tony's temple, seemingly regaining some of his footing - a facade, close as they were, Tony could almost feel the ragged rhythm of the man’s heart against his chest.

He nipped at his jaw as he drew back, looking deep into the eyes of the man he'd grown so attached to in so little time. And instead of letting himself go sentimental or even answering Stephen's breathless question, Tony chose to unleash the monster of lust inside of him.

He plunged for Stephen's lips, met them in searing hot motions of his own, biting them gently and parting them with a dart of his tongue, finding Stephen's rolling them together, making-- fucking him already in this first base that were their joined mouths.

His hands he'd let roam across the planes of Stephen's back, over the extent of the man’s chest and belly, he put them behind Stephen's thighs and grabbed and pulled and lifted, deposited his lover on the desk without ever slowing down their kiss.

He put one hand in Stephen's hair, mirroring the man's hold on his own, except he pulled a little harder, wrenching their mouths off each other and forcing Stephen's head back so he could attack his neck next. He was rewarded by a moan so wanton Stephen flushed till it colored the tips of his ears - so damn pretty.

Tony sucked a purple hickey in the hollow of Stephen's throat while his free hand parted the sorcerer's legs, carved himself a spot to dive into. That same hand circled the man's waist to push at his lower back and bring their groins together, so close Tony swore under his breath at the friction it created.

“You're so hot like this, baby,”

And Stephen gasped, it wasn't the first time Tony called him that during sex, not even close but it never failed to take his breath away. Had it been anyone else he would certainly have scoffed, it might even have killed the mood for him. Not with Tony, not ever.

It seemed the man brought him to a mindspace he'd never explored, and wasn't that an accomplishment all by itself.

“So beautiful for me, I wanna do things to you, I wanna _wreck_ you,” Tony ground they crotches together, the line of his cock, hard and unyielding and so clear against Stephen's own that the man already found himself drowning in the sensation.

The effect Tony's praise always seemed to have on him never stopped to take him by surprise and he leaned back to breathe a little, getting lost in the heavy-lidded whiskey brown eyes of the other man.

“You ok?” Tony asked, a gentleman even then, another one of Tony's many hidden traits. He was tilting his head, concerned before Stephen could find words again and that wouldn't do.

Stephen brought his hand back to the nape of Tony's neck, no idea of when he let it slide by his side, and brought their mouths together once more.

“What are you waiting for?” he repeated, some of his trademark smirk coming back to his swollen lips as he raised an eyebrow in a pale copy of his usual scorn.

Tony chuckled, gravel and light all mixed in his laugh and Stephen shivered. Next thing he knew Tony was pushing at the lapels of his fastened robes, parting them effortlessly - he did have some practice by now - and let them fall down Stephen's arms.

His hands traced the lines of said arms, from his wrists inside his shed sleeves to the sensitive inside of his elbows to his frail but defined shoulders.

“Gorgeous you,” Tony traced the lines of Stephen's collarbones first with his index fingers then with the tip of his tongue. His thumbs and pointers circling Stephen's nipples as the man arched his back, the assault of sensations too grand for him to pretend he had but a smirk left in him.

Tony pinched them into hard pink nubs, rolling them into points before flicking his tongue back and forth over the tip, sucking them into his mouth in turn, hard, the noise of it so obscene Stephen's cheeks would have flamed anew, had they calmed down but a bit. They hadn't.

Tony, eyes closed and mouth puckered around his nipples was a sight Stephen tried to engrave in his retinas with all the strength he felt rapidly leaving his body. Their cocks, still pressed snug together inside their pants seemed to harden in kind with each of Tony's ministrations on Stephen's body and wasn't that a wonder, that Tony was so turned on by the pleasure he brought Stephen.

Stephen gasped when Tony bit at the flesh just on the side of his nipple, the man grinning as he pushed Stephen to lay down on the desk with a playful hand descending towards his stomach.

“I want to fuck you, darling, so hard you won't walk straight for days,”

Tony's gaze was dark on him and Stephen shuddered in envy even as he nodded repeatedly, all hope of being able to speak lost when Tony's hands wound around his belt buckle and unfastened the front of his pants in a series of smooth, efficient motions.

“Lift up,” and Stephen did and in a matter of seconds he was completely bare except for the cuffs of his robes still hanging at his wrists, the long fabric serving as a clever surface for him to rest atop his desk.

Tony watched him with eyes so hungry Stephen felt as small as he felt desirable, another tough fit that came naturally to Tony. He was still fully dressed and didn't seem at all interested in getting rid of his own clothes, no matter how much Stephen yearned to be able to rake his own gaze over Tony's smooth, tanned skin. He forgot all about that quite easily however.

Tony bowed down and took him in his mouth without wasting a second on more anticipation than he had already indulged in. He inched his way further down and again, Stephen's length slowly disappearing inside the tight heat that were Tony's lips, an experience altogether too all-consuming for him to keep his eyes open for too long. But Tony popped off his cock all too soon when he saw Stephen closing his eyes. He tsked, “Watch,” he said, firm baritone of sex devoid of any of his usual playfulness.

So Stephen did. Even when watching made it almost unbearable. Tony was too good at this game, too good at parting his lips around his cock, so hard he didn't know if he wasn't about to explode. He was too good at bobbing his head up and down and again, at opening his throat till Stephen bumped against the back of it, all the while humming in bliss, his eyelids fluttering closed. Stephen kept watching, his hands gripping the edge of the desk or else he would push Tony's head further down and die in shame for taking more than Tony was already giving, his hips stuttered and pushed in enough as it was.

It became almost too much almost instantly. It definitely became too much when Tony produced a packet of lube from his back pocket, always prepared huh, and again, wasted no time in preparing him with his mouth still hard at work on Stephen's hard length.

Tony's movements were always delicate and deadly efficient and Stephen squirmed on the desk. The fabric of his robes bunched up under him with each push of his hips, the delicate swish of it combined to Stephen’s moans making Tony groan around his dick, louder than he'd been ever been since he'd come in.

He let go of his cock with one last lick of his tongue to the tip and stopped Stephen's whine of loss with a hard, all-teeth kiss before he knelt by the front of the desk, pushing Stephen's pliant legs up and over his shoulders. He started pumping a finger in and out of his lover, entranced by the sight of his rim distending around his work-roughened knuckles and the transparent blue trickle of the lube. Tony moaned low and kissed the pale expanse of Stephen's inner thigh as if to hide it, the tickle of his goatee eliciting another whine of need from the man.

“Gimme another Tony, please,”

Tony obliged, marvelling at just how wrecked Stephen sounded already, he was high on the notes of his pleasure just as he was each time they met and reunited like this, came together in the beauty of their combined bodies moving together in tandem. He gasped on the strength of the affection that overtook him, crooking his finger inside Stephen, another worming its way inside and bringing Stephen on the verge of a whimper, the pads of Tony's fingers finding his prostate soon pushed him right on the other side.

Tony choked on the words that wanted to come out of his mouth right there and then. He kept them in, kept going, relentlessly pushing and stretching Stephen's rim around his fingers, mouthing on the fine skin of his perineum, at the tightness of his balls, kissing up his cock at the price of straining his neck. He sealed the gates to his heart by sucking a bruise on one hip then the next. He shut up by taking Stephen’s cock back into his mouth for a moment, his eyes wide open this time.

Stephen was an incoherent mess, didn't know where was up or down anymore but for the steady, centering pressure of Tony's fingers inside him. His forehead was coated with a thin layer of sweat, his thighs quivering on Tony's shoulders, lost to the world, all abandoned to Tony's will.

“You ready, baby?” Tony eventually whispered and it took Stephen a while to comprehend what was asked of him before he nodded shakily.

“Yes, come on, come here,” Stephen went to straighten up on his elbows but stopped at Tony's shushing hum, he put his head back on the hard surface of the desk, keeping his eyes trained on Tony’s as the man got up from the floor.

He didn’t wince exactly but his knees definitely didn’t like his last position very much, they weren’t about to like the exertion of the next either.

Tony first unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the lapels to fall on the side, too hot to keep it closed, too hurried to discard the garment altogether. Stephen groaned, whether it meant he liked what he saw or he couldn’t wait for Tony to get on with it, Tony didn’t know, didn’t give himself much time to find out either. He unfastened the button of his slacks, got the zipper down and pushed both the pants and his underwear just below his ass, that would do.

“Still ok?” Tony looked back into Stephen’s eyes, needing his go-ahead always, the fact that they’d done this countless times before irrelevant to Tony’s first and only rule, clear, green-lighted consent.

Stephen nodded vigorously, his face so flushed Tony wondered how hot it was to the touch and found out just a minute later when he inched his way between Stephen’s legs, guiding his cock straight to catch on the rim of his lover’s hole and put his free hand on the man’s cheek, stroking softly.

“Breathe for me?” Tony asked, gentle before he let himself push inside the promise of Stephen’s heat, never letting go of his eyes.

Stephen’s eyelids fluttered, his lashes looking darker than they did in any other context but he kept his eyes open still, keeping Tony’s eyes hooked. He bent one of his legs at the knee and pushed Tony in the rest of the way with a trembling calf. They both gasped at the shock of their bodies joining once again, so fully, so intimately.

Being face-to-face like this might have been intimidating when they first had sex together, Stephen never having been with another man like this before Tony but now, now he craved it more than anything else they might do. Being able to see Tony’s face as he totally lost it, as his cheeks turned the bright red of not only arousal but elation was a treat to behold. Being able to see the shaking in Tony’s hands a match to his own regular trembling as he parted Stephen’s legs further and wound them around his hips before letting go of them and worming his arms beneath Stephen’s back to hold onto his shoulders and push, slow and steady at first, deep and relentless after Stephen had had time to adjust, there was nothing better in the whole of the wide worlds the sorcerer had access to.

Flush together like this they could kiss till their lungs heaved and burned and Tony’s stomach ground on Stephen’s cock with each of his thrusts. The depths Tony could reach like this never ceased to amaze Stephen, bringing him closer and closer to the edge in a merciless drag of their bodies, Tony pumping his hips harder and harder and drilling his prostate into a tiny, miniscule pile of over-sensitized nerves and Stephen couldn’t hold it - the first tears escaped his eyes and ran down to the side, coating his temples and the fine hair there in salty water, Tony’s tongue not far behind to drink them in.

He cried without ever really feeling it, too lost in the assault of sensations, an overload of everything Tony and Tony smiled his white flashy teeth in his ear, nipping the lobe and Stephen couldn’t stop moaning even if he wanted to. He didn’t.

“Don’t stop, mērō maya, don’t--don’t stop,”

Tony didn’t have a clue what Stephen had just called him but he could guess and his heart burst in sparkles of joy and pleasure as he kept on fucking into the cramping muscles of his lover’s ass. One of his hands kept clutching at Stephen’s shoulder while he let the other wander up and down the length of the man’s body, from his knee clasped around his hip, to the side of his ass he could reach, to his ribcage which he traced with tickling fingertips and his arm, gripping Tony’s clothed lower back in a warm, humid hold before he finally came up to Stephen’s face. He once again brushed his fingers in the man’s sweat-matted salt and pepper hair, letting the softness of it calm some of the racing inside his mind. He caught a tear with the pad of his thumb, smeared it across Stephen’s bottom lip before kissing him with a fury, his hips pounding away into the man.

They both gasped when the grip of Stephen’s ass on Tony’s cock tightened even further, the man’s orgasm taking them both by surprise as it took him under.

“Oh--my God,” Stephen’s body trembled as his cock spurted between them and his cheeks were drenched in tears, Tony smiling into the wetness of it all, pumping gently before he drew out carefully.

He straightened up a little, just enough to hold his weight on one of his elbows by Stephen’s middle section as he put his free hand on his cock and jerked once, twice, shuddering and mumbling something unintelligible as he came over Stephen’s stomach.

They took a moment to catch their breath, both men closing their eyes in the bliss of the afterglow before Stephen shifted a little to get Tony’s attention. It took a while but not because Tony was so out of it he didn’t see it on the contrary, Tony had kept his eyes shut until then because he was suddenly scared shitless and Stephen saw it right when their eyes met.

He frowned a bit before his brain rewinded enough to provide the beginning of an explanation, “What did you say right there?” he whispered, brushing the fringe of Tony’s hair away from his oh so lovely eyes.

“I--” Tony started but closed his eyes again in frustration, his fists flexing at Stephen’s sides.

“You can tell me, it’s okay,” Stephen said, still stroking the man’s cheeks, projecting an assurance he didn’t know he had but that was all Tony’s effect on him again.

“I said,” Tony took a deep breath, opened his eyes again, “I said, I love you so much,” and he didn’t blurt it out, he drew the words out, firm and resolute now and Stephen felt his heart swell in his chest, his eyes misting over for an entirely different reason this time. He smiled through the almost-there tears.

“Do you know what I called you earlier?” he whispered as he pulled a little at Tony’s neck so the man would meet his lips in a soft kiss. Tony shook his head right there, not even parting their lips with how faint the movement was.

“ _Mērō maya_ ,” Stephen mouthed against Tony’s lips, his voice only loud enough to fill the small space between their mouths that his arms crossed over Tony’s head and neck encased, “It’s nepali for _my love_ , my beautiful love.”

Another tear left Stephen’s eyes with Tony heaving a shuddering breath and he accepted the all-encompassing kiss he received with his confession. He wound his legs back around Tony’s back, the fabric of his shirt beautifully clinging to his skin and used the motion to plaster the man against his own body completely.

“My beautiful love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have three other fics ready to come your way, stay tuned? :)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
